A Step Up from the World of Friendship
by Scodia
Summary: Nighttime. John and Dave share a bed and John wakes up. He can't sleep and his mind is drowned in the thoughts of Dave and he kisses him... And Dave is awake too. Would John's kiss be accepted or rejected...? DaveJohn pairing. Rated T just in case (may change later to M if I'm not too lazy)


It was not unusual for them to share a bed. It was not unusual for them to cuddle in bed either. It was not even unusual for them to cuddle in one bed at night wearing only boxers.

John and Dave had been best friends since the beginning of the world. Okay, maybe not for that long. They started talking through Pesterchum when they were eight years old; they accidentally met when they were nine in Disneyland in Florida. Since then their guardians agreed on regular visits - mainly it was Dave who came over to John's house since it was bigger and Dave could have a room of his own and sleep peacefully alone. That didn't happen even though John's Dad's study room was converted to a temporary bedroom. On the first night when they were under the same roof, they talked and played for so long they ended up falling asleep in John's bed cuddled up together. After this each night they thought up of something new so that they would be let to sleep in one bed. Their guardians finally gave up on dragging them off to their own beds / mattresses and let them do whatever they wanted.

The boys grew up but their habit of having a close physical contact in form of cuddles and hugs and sleeping in one bed persisted even though everyone around seen it as slightly weird and unusual. They didn't care. They studied at college together - John was into biology and Dave into music - and they were renting a two bedroom flat. Even though they had their own rooms they still preferred to sleep together. They were never in a relationship though.

One autumn night, John woke up. He had troubles with sleeping for quite some time now. He was always troubled by tiresome dreams, sometimes nightmares even. This night he woke up because he somehow remembered in his dream he didn't set up the alarm for the morning - as he had morning classes to attend to. He reached over his head and felt around for his glasses and a clock which lay on the night stand - the single bed was awkwardly positioned in the middle against the wall with a bookcase at the foot and a nightstand at the head of it. He put his glasses on and sat up on the bed, the covers rolled off his bare chest. The digital light up clock read 5:34am, still quite a bit of time before John had to get up. He fumbled with the clock, trying to press the buttons that were not quite working. After two minutes the battle was finally over and he set the clock back on the nightstand.

Sleeping near the wall had its benefits; you couldn't fall off or get pushed off and the monsters hiding in the dark would first get the one that lying closer to the edge. The last one was the main reason why John insisted on always sleeping near the wall. He was nineteen, living with his "cool kid" best friend and there was no way he would admit he still believed in monsters under the bed... Or Santa. John still believed in Santa and there was no way anyone would convince him that he was not real. To John, Santa was as real as apples growing on an apple tree.

Looking over at Dave sleeping near him, John realised that during his sleep he pulled all the covers over to his side. He felt quite bad each time it happened but then it was pretty much the norm. He rarely slept well enough not to pull them all the way to his side - the only time that happened was when he was sleeping right against the wall with Dave being in the middle of the bed and a huge gap closer to the edge. He took some time to unwrap the covers from around him and pulled them over Dave again. After he took off his glasses and laid them on the nightstand again, he sank back underneath the covers, facing Dave and closing his eyes.

Having a clock with buttons that rarely work and someone trying to desperately get them to work in the middle of the night would wake up anyone, even the dead. Somehow at night the sounds get magnified by about a thousand times and flushing the toilet, for example, sounds like a proper earthquake - the kind that destroys buildings and streets and everything.

And so, at that 5:34am, Dave was awake too. He didn't move or say anything, he was too lazy. He didn't even care that the covers were off him, he got used to that already. Besides, John's room was always kept warm by the radiator but John still had to sleep under a double quilt, a blanket and a coverlet to keep warm. Sometimes he still was cold and Dave was dragged into all this heat for additional warmth. They cuddled up until both of them were sweaty - that's how John liked it best; Dave not necessarily but over so many years of sharing a bed he grew used to it.

Although it wasn't really needed, Dave still felt warmth in his heart when John pulled the covers over him. He waited until John settled again in the bed before he moved closer to him. He slid one arm underneath John's head and the other he wrapped around John's body, bringing him up close. He really liked the body contact they shared, it made him calmer somehow. It made both of them calmer.

John wasn't expecting Dave to be awake too and was just slightly surprised but he didn't protest. This was normal for them. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Dave and enjoyed the contact. He found himself not being able to fall asleep again, since they somehow fell asleep at 10pm last night which was much earlier than usual, and so he listened to Dave's gentle breathing and the faint sound of his heartbeat.

His mind wondered off to distant memories of his first conversations with Dave, their first meeting and then he went through what he had remembered from each time they were together for holidays. From early on their friendship had bloomed into a full beautiful flower and it never yet showed any signs of dying. They got on so well it seemed as if they were made especially for each other. John smiled, he doubted he could find another person that could become as close to him as Dave is and was for the past eleven years of their friendship. To tell the truth, he didn't even want to find anyone greater than Dave. He would never admit out loud he was so attached, but never would Dave, but he knew that they were going to stay together for as long as the world existed.

So caught up in the memories and thoughts and his emotions, John didn't quite realise what he was doing. It was as if he could no longer control his body yet he knew it was him deep inside that really wanted to do this from the beginning and admitting to this was the problem he never had to overcome until now. He tilted his head up and gently kissed Dave on the corner of his lips. He froze, his heart was pounding and he prayed that Dave was asleep already, that he didn't feel it. Of course Lady Luck was not on his side this time as he could feel a change in Dave's body as his muscles became tenser. John couldn't see Dave, much because it was dark and his eyesight was not good enough to see without glasses anyway, but he knew that Dave was looking at him, he could feel it. He was probably as surprised as Dave was and scared that he just ruined everything they had so far.

"I'm sorry, Dave," John whispered and tried to turn around and move away from Dave. He only succeeded at the first thing because Dave managed to get a tight hold of him before he could do any more. John clenched his teeth and closed his eyes shut and hoped Dave would just leave it here, that he would forget that John had ever kissed him.

But Dave was having none of that. He simply couldn't ignore it much because this was a perfect opportunity for him to slowly start morphing his friendship with John into something else.

"Don't," Dave said somehow finding it difficult for words to pass through his mouth, "It was nice, I liked it." He nuzzled at John's neck and held him even closer to himself.

It was as if a rock had fallen off from John's heart.

Fact number one, his friendship with Dave was not lost.

Fact number two, his best friend most likely liked liked him.

And fact number three, he admitted that he liked liked his best friend too.

He tuned around, facing Dave again, only now realising that his face was probably scarlet red and being glad it was still dark although he probably missed a chance to see the Strider blush too...

They moved slowly, testing really their grounds, not wanting to do anything the other didn't like. Their noses touched together, their lips mere inch apart. They only gently rubbed their noses for a while before their lips connected for the first time. This was a beginning of something new, they both knew it, and they both didn't mind. They were happy to potentially be able to step up from their friendship and enter the world of a romantic relationship. They pulled apart and kissed again, and again, without any words. And without any words they cuddled up close and fell asleep again.

* * *

Author note:

I got this idea at that 5:34am today when i woke up because i remembered that i didnt set the alarm xD So John is kinda like me in here

This story is influenced from the stories i already made (which i didnt bother to type up or write on paper)

I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes, if you notice any please point them out to me :)

Reviews are very welcome, they will allow me to improve for next time

Hope you enjoyed this and hope i didnt bore you to death

This story will have a non-complete status because one day maybe i will get an inspiration to write more of it, or is someone requests the next part, well see

Have a nice day!


End file.
